Just a Misunderstanding
by SmutSmith
Summary: After leaving the underground, Frisk decides to go for a relaxing swim in the lake. Unfortunately, he's soon joined by a certain fish-woman who thinks she has the place to herself. For about 50 seconds before she realizes she's not actually alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sigh of relaxation escapes your lips as you slide into the cool, clear water of Lake Ebott. After a long day of work, nothing beats a refreshing dip in the purest, cleanest natural body of water around. It's been so long since you had time to just sit back and relax.

The evening sun is slowly painting the surrounding landscape yellow, and its increasingly shallow angle to the horizon is causing the water to sparkle like liquid gold. You lean back against the smooth rocks along the shore, and close your eyes, letting yourself become more and more at peace. The only thing you can hear is the gentle rippling of the lake's surface, mixed with the quiet rustle of tree leaves in the breeze. occasionally, the song of a bird punctuates the tranquility, enhancing the atmosphere even further. It's so different from bathing in the river underground. Down there, the tight stone corridors amplified every tiny sound like a phonograph horn. It was so hard to relax, because even moving slightly triggered a deafening cacophony. But not here. Here, everything's peaceful and quiet, but open and natural at the same time. You begin to drift off slightly, but since you're leaning back against a giant boulder, you conclude that you should be safe if you fall asleep. Strangely, that's the last thought that crosses your mind before you do in fact close your eyes and drift off to a deep, relaxing...

You open your eyes slowly. It's dark. The brightest visible light source is the nearly full moon hanging over you like a lantern. A long band of stars stretches across the sky, and you can make out the form of the Milky Way. Apparently, you've been asleep for at least 3 or 4 hours. You take a quick look around, and to your relief, your clothes are still sitting right where you left them. You decide to stay here a bit longer. After all, night skies like this don't come along everyday.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a rustling nearby. You quickly turn towards the sound in an attempt to identify it. One of the bushes around 75 feet away shakes slightly, and a familiar figure emerges. She walks up to the shore, dips her hand in the water to check its temperature, and seeming satisfied, she begins undressing herself.

You gulp and immediately avert your gaze. Should you be seeing this? Even if she doesn't know you're watching, it still feels really creepy.

But, on the other hand...

You return your eyes to her. Fortunately, she's facing the other direction and doesn't see you. By this point, her bare body is halfway submerged, and the moonlight reflects off her glistening wet skin, making her look like some kind of baroque-era painting. You sigh, sadly. Kind of a shame she's only into girls, you've had a pretty big crush on her ever since the two of you met. Man, she's so gorgeous. Her long, ruby-red ponytail shining with the wetness, her reflective skin, her strong, contoured shoulders, her relaxed pose; which is odd to see, as she aways seems to be in permanent fight mode. Undyne turns around to reveal her firm, full...

Oh, no.  
She just saw you.

RUN.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You clumsily get to your feet and break into a run, trying to get to shore and hide behind something. The knee-deep water isn't exactly making locomotion easy, but if you can just make it another 15 feet-  
You whip your head around to see Undyne with a crazed look of fury in her eye. She promptly dives down into the water and begins swimming towards you. Fast. You just now remember that she's a fish, and despite you being feet from the shore, the distance between you and her is rapidly closing. But you have such a big headstart, it seems as if you'll get to the shore long before she does.  
Then you slip on a smooth rock and faceplant in the shallow water with a loud smack. Your head comes up quickly, just in time to see Undyne's submerged silhouette rocketing towards you like a torpedo.

THWUMP!

Her hard, bony forehead smashes into your shins at incredible speed. The force of the impact is immense, and you feel a searing jolt of pain in your legs as you get launched backwards, clear out of the water. You land flat on your back in the coarse, graveley sand, receiving numerous scratches and cuts.

You look up, and there, backlit by the moon, is Undyne. She's down on one knee with her arms folded and one foot on your chest, so nothing is really exposed, but from what you can see, she's perfectly toned with the ideal amount of fat in all the right places to fill out her figure. You can feel yourself getting a bit... excited. Undyne notices despite your frantic attempt to cover up and leans forward, grabbing you by your throat. Her yellow eyes glow less than a foot away from your own as her grip on your windpipe tightens. You feel her hot breath on your face as she glares at you.

"Well, if it isn't you again! I didn't know you were such a little pervert. You'd better have a good explanation for why you were spying on me. I'd say you've got another 40 seconds until you pass out, so you better make it quick.

You gasp for air as you try to speak through Undyne's chokehold. Only a few coherent words make it out, but she seems to get the gist of what you're trying to say. She releases her grasp on your throat, but keeps you pinned down with her foot.

"Keep talking, kid. My foot's not coming off anytime soon."

Coughing, you try to compose yourself. You tell her that you've been there since the sun went down, and that you're so sorry you saw her and that you had a bit of a crush on-

Oops.

Undyne lets out a cold cackle.

"You really are pathetic, you know that? First you spy on me, then you try desperately to come up with a lame excuse when I catch you, and to top it all off, you proposition me as I'm in the perfect position to shove a spear into your neck?"

She grits her teeth as a blue spear starts materializing in her hand. You tremble in fear as her look of rage becomes more intense by the second. But before the spear fully forms, Undyne's face suddenly changes to a look of regret. The half-solid spear vanishes.

"You know, I just... I can't do that to you," she laments. "I remember when you were perfectly able to kill me, but you didn't. What kind of person would I be if I killed someone who willingly spared my life?"

You ask her if she could let you go now, but she doesn't move.

"No, not yet. Just because I won't kill you doesn't mean you can go scampering off."

Undyne begins to smirk mischievously.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't into guys at all?

I LIED!"


End file.
